Please Don't Leave Me
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: GIVA! Post Alyiah What happens when a ninja and an ex- marine who happen to be dating get into a fight, especially when the ninja is still recovering from post tramatic stress disorder. Only ones who brave the read will know. Read and Review Please


**K I have writers block for my two big stories so I've sat down and tried to write wat couldn't go in those stories so I'm gonna publish those and hopefully releave some writers block. Review rReview.**

**Disclamer- If I owned them I wouldn't b posting stuff here, wat I write would be on the show. Song belongs to Pink and all the writers and cool people like that.**

**Please Don't leave Me.**

_**I don't know if I could yell any louder**_

_**How many times have I kicked you out of here**_

_**Or said something insulting?**_

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be**_

_**I am capable of really anything**_

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**when my heart is**_

_**Broken**_

The silence of night was disrupted by yelling and screaming from the house on the corner. " Ziva get out," Gibbs yelled at the top of his lungs at her! " Jethro I can't-" He grabbed her arm tightly and she gasped in both shock and pain. " Ziva I'm not gonna tell you again, if you don't I will." When he let go of her arm she didn't make any move to the door, he grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him. At the sound Ziva sank to the floor crying.

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But its always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please Please don't leave me**_

Ziva sat on the ground thinking about the past year of her life. Jethro had asked her to move in with him after _he_ rescued her from the trainig cell in Somalia. Their relationship was, rocky, to put it nicely,. They were always screaming mean insulting things at each other. She would always say she didn't need him but, after her ordeal, that was the biggest and worst lie she had ever told. He was the only one she trusted and the only one that kept her from telling everything to her captors.

_**How did I become so abnoxious**_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this**_

_**I've never been this nasty**_

_**Can't you tell this is all just a contest**_

_**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**_

_**But baby I don't mean it**_

_**I mean it**_

_**I promise**_

Gibbs drove down the road thinking about what had happened at home. He didn't know what it was about Ziva that made him be this way, maybe because she was just as stubborn as he was. He had never been this nast to anyone, it suprised him she hadn't walked out a long time ago. Right now he knew Ziva was scared, when he grabbed her arm he saw her flash back to her 4 months of torture in Somolia. It hurt him when she looked terrified, it hurt worse when it was his fault. She had told him some of what happened in Somolia and it made his eyes blaze with anger

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But its always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please Please don't leave me**_

He had never been so scared in his life then when Leon told him that Zivas Mossad mission had been comprimised and that she had been captured. He raced out of the building and onto the next flight to Tel Aviv. When he got there he stormed into Elis office, unannounced and demanded to know where Ziva was last contacted. He got on anther plane and whn it landed he didn't wait for the back up Mossad agents. He ran straight in to the cell but stopped at a door that was standing open. Her screams filled his ears and they asked her, " Are you ready to tell us what you know?" When she spit in the mans face he started hitting hr again. He couldn't stand it anymore and dropped both men with a round each to the heart. He ran over to Ziva and untied her, cradling her in his arms. "Jethro-" was all she got out before she passed out.

Damn it, he had screwed up and now he might not be able to fix things. He did a fast U-Turn and headed home. When he got inside he saw Ziva on the floor he ran and hugged her.

_**I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me**_

_**I can't live without you, my perfect little punching bag**_

_**I need you**_

_**I'm sorry**_

Ziva cried into Jethros shoulder as he rubbed small circles on her back. She looked up at him and he rubbed her tear streaked face with his thumbs. " Ziva you are so beautiful and I am so happy you are safe, home, with me." She took his hand in hers and stared at the fllor, " I can't live without you Jethro. I love you so much I don't want to fight." He kissed her, it wasn't a lead to the bedroom kiss, it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a long sweet, I love you so much, tender kiss. They pulled apart and Ziva rested her forehead on his and then engulfed him in a hug and whispered in his ear, " I need you." He pulled her to him even more and softly said, "I'm sorry."

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you **_

_**But its always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please Please don't leave me**_

_**  
**_Jethro stood up and helped Ziva off the floor and, keeping hold on her hand, lead them to the couch and sat Ziva on his lap. She relaxed back into him relishing the feel of him and his smell. " I'm sorry I hurt you Ziver. I know right now you are fragilr." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, " I know you didn't mean to and I understand but you don't always have to be so strong. When you walke dout the door I though you were truely gone and I was scared. Please don't leave me Jethro?"

_**Baby Please, Please Don'r leave me**_

He wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, " Hey now, I want you to know If I ever do anything stupid like that, I could never leave you Ziva, I love you too much." He picked her up and they crawled under the covers of their bed and fell asleep holding on to each other.

**Review Review Review. Yea I know its AU and OOC you dont have to tell me.**


End file.
